


A Secret for Two

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), He a pupper and a human, He protec but he also attac, It just happened, It wasn't meant to be like this, Keith is a black russian terrier, Keith is a shifter, M/M, Please don't be mad, Shunk, Sorry Not Sorry, What none of us asked for but we all needed, cuban boy, klance, read it and weep, shallura - Freeform, this gets weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lance finally get tired of the abuse that he suffers from at the paws of Hunk's Black Russian Terrier Keith, he attempts to form a truce with the aggressive dog. What he wasn't expecting was for him to reply. Or mock him in the process.





	1. His first words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've finally got started on my first fanfaction. It was originally supposed to be about Lance bonding with a stranger (Keith) over Hunk's dog but this happened instead. Sadly I find it amusing so I'm forcing all who stumble upon it to suffer as well.

Gosh darn he was _lindo_.

His luscious black hair, guarded nature, and shimmering eyes had been halfway into putting Lance into beauty coma. And Lance wasn’t sure if he even minded.

Hunk’s baby Black Russian Terrier was adorable. The moment Lance had walked through the door the pup was growling at him, weary of the stranger. Lance, being a lovable idiot, had approached him without caution and had gotten a bite in the ass. Seconds later the growling pupper had summoned Hunk and his girlfriend Shay from the kitchen with a bout of excessive barking that could raise the dead. Hunk immediately introduced the puppy as the newest addition to the family, easily picking it up to cradle it in his arms.

“This is Keith” Hunk said with his smile that outshone the sun. “He’s a rescue dog so it’ll take a while for him to warm up to you. We don’t know why exactly why he was abandoned but Shay said that when his previous owners dropped him off at the shelter she’s working at they seemed to be afraid of him.”  Hunk’s smile grew wider, bringing tears of joy to Lance’s eyes. “But I’m not afraid of you. No, I’m not cause you’re a good boy. The best b-”

To this day if you asked Lance about that specific moment, he could swear that Keith had the biggest shit eating grin on his face that he had ever seen.

 

Two years later and Lance was standing on the kitchen counter, barely evading the gleaming claws that attacked him from below, screaming in terror.

“Hunk come and get your shitty dog or so help me I will-” Mid-sentence Lance’s eyes darted towards the knife sitting on the kitchen table top next to him and back at Keith. Was it just him or was Keith’s last lunge aimed at the blade and not him…

“You will do nothing of that sort!”

A pair of arms entered Lance’s line of vision, instantly recognizable due to the metal prosthetic that replaced one of them as they picked Keith up. Keith immediately calmed down, settling into Shiro’s arms with a content sigh. A piercing glare pricked Lance’s skin, a disappointed tone forcing him to bow his head in shame. “Keith is just a dog Lance! I’d hate to have to write you up for dog abuse. Blah blah blah”

Lance’s eyes wandered to the muscles straining against Shiro’s uniform despite his effort to focus on the lecture he was receiving. But dang. You had to admit that Shiro working as a police officer was a blessing from the great Dios himself.

“Give up Shiro. Lance isn’t even listening. And Lance. Stop checking out my man.”

A head sporting fluffy white hair and a pair of blue eyes popped up over Shiro’s shoulder, replicating his cold glare and directing it at Lance, snapping him out of his trance. A squawk of protest left Lance’s lips as he helplessly attempted to defend himself against Allura’s accusation, long limbs flailing. A gruff laugh escaped Shiro as he flicked Lance’s forehead dismissingly. “You’re a few years too early to try pull me. Try someone your own size. How about…Keith!”

Without warning Shiro dumped the shocked dog into Lance’s arms, grabbing Allura and dragging her away to go help Hunk and Shay set up the barbecue in the backyard. Lance stared down at Keith as he reverted to the aggressive behaviour he seemed to reserve for confrontations with Lance.

But Lance refused to back down.

“Listen here you little shit. I know very well that you don’t like me and trust me, you aren’t mi amigo either. But all the other’s want us to get along so why don’t you just pretend to like me?”

Keith’s strangely clear eyes stared back at him. Lance could practically see the cogs turning in his head which was a bit ridiculous considering the fact that he was a dog. Nevertheless, Lance had gotten weird vibes from Keith from the day that Hunk had introduced him. His actions had always been too well thought out, too deliberate to be the whims of an ordinary dog. He could tell that the dog saw him as an inferior being and despite this he couldn’t help but want to approach the black-haired beauty every time he was in the same vicinity.

But Lance’s suspicions were found to be correct when Keith looked him in the eye, a grin shaping his lips as he uttered the impossible.

“You **_are_** aware that you are talking to a dog right?”

At that moment Lance regretted the margarita he had downed 10 minutes ago, mouth agape as he gazed down at the talking dog, eyes glossed over.

"What? Cat got your tongue. I wouldn't be surprised. Our neighbor Red is surprisingly violent" 

Lance's hand shot up to cover the dog's mouth as he inhaled deeply in an attempt to process the onslaught of information he had been attacked by. Slowly he blinked twice and removed his hand from Keith's face, turning to stick his head out the window. "Hunk your fucking dog is-"


	2. The Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is surprised to meet a (beautiful) stranger.

Fuck?!?  
  


Lance was absolutely certain that a pinch did not have enough power to pierce his perfectly tanned skin. However the excruciating pain in his left arm was causing him to doubt his knowledge. How dare someone mark him? They must have some guts to sneak up on him and expect to not receive any injuries. 

 

Then it hit him like a bag of perfectly groomed yet bitchy cats.

 

He had been pinched. As far as his view from the window was concerned, everyone was out in the back garden. Hunk and Allura were trying to start the barbecue to no avail, Shay was laughing at them and Shiro was frolicking around in the flowers like a six year old. Lance frowned. It should have been weird to see a grown man do that but it eerily worked.

Snapping out of his admittedly amusing train of though, Lance slowly turned to face the other being in the room with opposable thumbs. In an instant an ocean of blue met a sea of violets, the two clashing yet working together to create a harmonious symphony of flying colors and clarity. Lance sluggishly dragged himself from the depths of the yes which had captured him. Their violent tattoo of his hear beat against his chest. He was honestly worried he might have a heart attack if he didn't calm down. Gasping for breath he leaned against the counter like it was life support, his knuckles turning white from the lack of blood. Glancing up slowly, taking extra care not to let himself slip into the sweet abyss of the stranger's eyes, Lance surveyed the stranger.

 

The man was beautiful to a point that Lance found offensive. Was it morally correct to be that perfect? Gorgeous eyes, wide hips, a nice butt, a broad chest and a mullet so luxurious it could kill a man. Wait... a mullet? Lance did a double take, letting out a gasp of pure, unadulterated horror. It was a monstrosity! A soft, fluffy monstrosity but a monstrosity nonetheless. Lunging forward Lance grabbed the stranger's delicate face, long finger's squeezing the man's rosy cheeks. Trying not to pay attention to his plump lips (and failing miserably) Lance studied his hair carefully, giving into his temptation and running his fingers through it quickly. God it was as soft as it looked. 

 

"Boy are you a ghost pepper because you're so hot I'm crying?" The stranger who had seemed to be blushing quickly frowned at Lance's awful pick up line, the red coloring receding quickly. " You're lucky you've reached that level of beauty. How else could you pull of that god awful hairstyle. A mullet of all things? Why? It's no longer the 80's"

Lance stopped. Lance thought. Lance finally finished processing the information he had absorbed. Lance had a full on freak out.

 

"Holy honeyed-mierda on a stick! Who the hell are you? Hunk definitely didn't invite you or else he would have been dragging you around and introducing you to everyone. Spin me around and call me straight because I have no idea how you got in here. Don't tell me you did it for mierdas y risitas? Please don't tell me you came here to steal from Hunk either! Have you seen that man? Only a monster could steal from him. And please pray tell, why are you wearing those ears." Lance pointed a shaky hand at the fluffy purple ears the man was sporting which he had failed to notice in his previous examination. No. His mind had probably refused to register their existence.

 

The man's grey and purple ears twitched slightly at the onslaught of questions, reflecting how overwhelmed he was. Stepping back slightly, he blinked rapidly as he looked around he room helplessly, as if he hoped Lance was talking to someone else. When he looked back at Lance the full extent of his fear was clear. "Y-you can see **me**?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Mierda means shit  
> Mierdas y risitas means shits and giggles
> 
> I think I'm going to go for short amd quick updates. Sorry for the long wait by the way, the exams almost killed me.


End file.
